In the related art, a component mounting machine which mounts electronic components onto a circuit board is an example of a component mounting device which mounts components onto a target object. For example, there is a component mounting machine in which a plurality of mounting nozzles are attached to a nozzle holder provided on a mounting head, and electronic components are sucked and held by each of the mounting nozzles. For example, a component mounting machine disclosed in PTL 1 is provided with an R-axis drive system which rotates a nozzle holder, and a Q-axis drive system which individually rotates a plurality of mounting nozzles. In the component mounting machine, the mounting nozzles which are attached in ring formation to surround a rotating shaft which passes through the center of the nozzle holder revolve with the rotation of the nozzle holder. Work content to be carried out is set at the positions (stations) at which the revolving mounting nozzles stop.
The mounting nozzle sucks an electronic component which is supplied from a feeder at a suction station. Next, the mounting nozzle performs Q-axis rotation to perform broad angle adjustment of the electronic component at a Q-axis large rotary station, which is the next station from the suction station. This is in order to match the rotational angle of the sucked electronic component to the angle at which the electronic component is to be mounted onto the circuit board. The state of the mounting nozzle holding the electronic component is imaged by a camera device at the next planar image capture station. The component mounting machine detects and corrects positional shifting and the like of the electronic component in relation to the center of the mounting nozzle based on the image data which is captured by the camera device.
Incidentally, the imaging process of the electronic component is generally carried out in a state in which the Q-axis rotation is stopped. In detail, in this type of component mounting machine, in recent years, in order to increase the mounting efficiency of the electronic component, a control method is used in which the electronic component is imaged while still moving without stopping the mounting head and the mounting nozzle above the camera device. In this control method, when the mounting nozzle is imaged while moving, there is a concern that blurring or the like of the image will occur, and positional shifting of the electronic component in relation to the mounting nozzle may not be precisely detected. To handle this concern, there is a component mounting machine in which marks which serve as a reference of the nozzle holder or the like are provided, the marks are imaged together with the electronic component, and thus, the shifting of the electronic component is detected using the marks as a reference and the detection precision is improved. Therefore, when the Q-axis rotation is carried out during the imaging, since it becomes necessary to detect the position of the marks also taking positional shifting during rotation into consideration and the processing content becomes complex, the imaging process of the electronic component is carried out in a state in which the electronic component is stopped at a predetermined imaging angle which is set in advance.
Alternatively, in the camera device, an imaging region corresponding to the imaging performance is set; however, a reduction in manufacturing costs may be anticipated by catering the imaging region to the largest electronic component among those to be handled and suppressing an expansion of unnecessary imaging performance. Meanwhile, when a large electronic component is subjected to Q-axis rotation during the imaging, there is a concern that a portion of the electronic component will fall outside of the imaging region which is limited to a minimum necessary size. From the points described above, it is preferable that the Q-axis rotation is stopped during the imaging.